


The Joker in You

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, Suicide Squad (2016), jared leto - Fandom
Genre: After care, BDSM, Blow Job, Dom!Jared, F/M, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: What if Jared started acting like the Joker in  the bedroom?





	

“Jared, I…” Two fingers immediately gripped your chin as his other hand buried itself in your hair and pulled.  
Your head was forced back, your neck straining and you could feel the blood pumping furiously through your body as your hands came up to meet his gloved one.  
“No Jared, not tonight.” He grinned before licking your corated artery making you squirm. “Tonight there’s only me and we are gonna have a good time. Now get on your knees, cupcake.” As much as the grip on your chin would allow you nodded.  
No, this sure wasn’t Jared and you were sure your chin would be sporting a nice bruise tomorrow.  
His death grip on your hair didn’t let up once you reached the floor so instead of craning your neck you were now in a position where all you could see was the floor and his bare feet.

He started humming to himself as he began to move around you, his hand the whole time twisting your hair until you couldn’t help but hiss from the pain. His humming was careless, raspy, as if he was a music box and the twisted melody was as much a part of him as his body.  
Just as the humming was really starting to freak you out you heard the sound of a zipper and like one of Pavlov’s dogs you could feel your mouth beginning to water in response.  
He didn’t say anything as he stepped in front of you but for the first time since he’d walked through the door that night you knew exactly what he wanted you to do. You could feel a few hairs pulled from your scalp as you leaned forward to get his dick out and was brave enough to throw him a glare for it. His grip tightened momentarily before letting go completely but the blood rushing back to your scalp hurt more than you thought it would and it threw you off your task. You pulled back with a grimace on your face but was brought close again when his hands came down to rub your sore scalp.  
At first it hurt and you began twisting in his grip to make him stop but he told you to keep quiet and do what you were told. And just when the tears started to prickle your eyes and you considered actually opening your mouth and tell Jared to stop the pain ceased and was replaced with a dull ache that the gloved fingers were soothing. You relaxed into his touch and when he chuckled you could hear more of Jared than the Joker which put you at ease.  
While the Joker was a sadist Jared still knew your limits and played by the rules, a fact that encouraged you to look up.  
“Thank you, Mr J.” You could see the surprise flash across his face before he settled on that unnerving grin again.  
You really hadn’t known how he’d react to the twist on his nickname but by the twitch against your cheek you didn’t really have to guess.  
The gloved hand returned to your chin and with a small hiss you allowed him to move your head further back.  
“You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you, cupcake?” He whispered, his voice dripping with sweetness.  
“Yes, sir.”  
The slap caught you off guard even though you registered somewhere in the back of your mind that he could have gone harder.  
“Thought I told you to shut up.” He hissed and it took everything in you not to point out he’d let the last sentence slip. Instead you put your mouth to better use doing something you knew he would appreciate.

His hand was back in your hair and you let him move you as he pleased. He was rougher than usual but you let him stay in control, fighting the gag reflex that was steadily building up as he thrust in and out of your mouth.  
The louder he got and the tighter his grip on your hair grew the more excited you got and you could feel your clit throb, yearning for friction as he got closer and closer to his release.  
He knew how much you loved pleasuring him, how happy and proud it made you to know that you had that effect on him.  
You looked up at him and the look of ecstasy on his face was enough to make you moan.  
“You wanna come, don’t you?” He chuckled breathlessly, touching your face almost lovingly as he eased his pace.  
You weren’t stupid enough to attempt speaking, partly because he’d warned you not to but mostly because you were too wired to form words, so you just nodded eagerly.  
“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” He chuckled, raising you a few inches off the floor by your hair before moving his foot between your legs and against your sex.  
“If you wanna come, cupcake, you’re gonna have to work for it.” He wiggled his foot and the mix of a gasp and a whimper in response made him laugh.  
You sank down lower on his foot, trying to position yourself right but a tug on your hair had you focusing on the hard dick in front of you again.  
You weren’t much for multitasking but at this point you’d do almost anything if it meant getting off.  
While you worked on his dick you tried to get into a good position again, soon enough able to get enough friction to bring you closer to completion.

You could feel your face burn at the humiliation but kept your focus, following his lead and moving your hips, working on bringing you both closer to the edge. Before long your movements grew frantic but before you could get him off your own orgasm hit, your body literally seizing up making you unable to catch your breath.  
By the time you had the energy to open your eyes he had finished on your chest and was sitting next to you on the floor, running his now gloveless hand through your hair.  
“You awake?” Jared smiled at you and kissed your forehead.  
You opened your mouth to speak but your head was still swimming and all you could manage was a drunken smile.  
“That good, huh?” Jared chuckled lovingly before starting to stand up, holding out a hand to help you up.  
“Let’s get you into the shower. Sleepless in Seattle is on in about 30 minutes.” “Yeah?” You managed to breathe out and like a ragdoll allowed yourself to be led to the bathroom.

 

“Does it hurt?” Jared asked kissing the small bruise on your chin as you laid on the couch 40 minutes later.  
“Not as much as my head.” You turn your face from the TV to kiss his lips. “Next time, don’t twist my hair so much.”  
“Next time?” Jared looked down at you, a surprised look on his face.  
“Yeah, I liked it. Just lose the humming, that really freaked me out.”  
“Okay, beautiful.” He kissed your cheek and pulled you closer, beginning to hum City of Angels instead, putting an even bigger smile on your tired face.  
You really loved that song.


End file.
